Mystical Conversion
Power to convert a being into another type of being through the use of magic. Variation of Conversion. Also Called *Blessed/Blessing Conversion *Curse/Cursed Conversion *Magic/Magical Conversion Capabilities The user can turn others into another type of being through the use of magic, whether through some form of general spell, or a mystical curse of some sort. Applications *Curse Empowerment *Magic Empowerment *Species-Shifting Associations *Conversion *Conversion Resurrection *Curse Inducement *Magic **Necromancy **Voodoo *Mystical Mutation Limitations *Effects may be temporary or irreversible. *Some targets may be immune. *May be limited on how much matter can be changed at once. *May be involuntary/always on. *Curse Negation or Magic Negation can reverse the conversion. *Conversion Negation/Conversion Immunity *Curse Manipulation can limit the effects of the conversion in the case of a curse. *Curse Immunity/Magic Immunity Known Users See Also: Curse and Voodoo Zombie. Known Items Known Locations *Void (Dishonored: Death of The Outsider); via Envisioned *Veil (Wolfenstein series); via Despoiled Gallery Mumbo Jumbo (Banjo-Tooie) Five.png|Mumbo Jumbo (Banjo Kazooie) berserk-godhand.jpg|The God Hand (Berserk) can transform humans who bear Behelits and reach their lowest point of despair into demons called Apostles via a ceremony that requires the sacrifice of that which the human holds most dear to their heart. Apostle Mozgus.jpg|Apostles like Mozgus (Berserk) can also turn humans into demons through infesting them with their demonic essence or infusing them with demonic power, turning them into Apostle Spawn. File:La_Magra_(Blade_movie).png|La Magra (Blade) can turn humans into vampires by merely walking past them. D'Hoffryn (Buffy the Vampire Slayer).jpg|D'Hoffryn (Buffyverse) can transform humans into Vengeance Demons. Zobek Lords of Shadow 2 Death.jpg|Zobek (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow) can transform the dead into necromancers through the power granted by Satan. Evil ernie by wesflo-d4ak17u-1-.jpg|Evil Ernie (Chaos! Comics) can turn dead into Dead Onez with his arcane energy. 1011004-athena wonder woman 011 36 copy.jpg|Athena (Creco-Roman Mythology) could turn humans into hideous monsters. Pontiff's Left Eye Dark Souls.png|Pontiff's Left Eye (Dark Souls III) is a type of ring created by Pontiff Sulyvahn to be given to his Outrider Knights, transforming them into frenzied beasts. Ahmanet from The Mummy.jpg|Ahmanet (Dark Universe) was able to suck the life out of others, rejuvenating herself and mummifying them in an instant, turning them into her undead slaves. Corum Rath Abyssal Dark DC Comics.jpg|Having taken on the Eldritch Magic of the Abyssal Dark, Corum Rath (DC Comics) became capable of transforming others into sea-changed under his control. Zatanna 015.jpg|Zatanna Zatara (DC Comics) has been known to transform others from one species to another, or even into inanimate objects with her magic on occasion. File:Madame_Xanadu.jpg|Madame Xanadu (DC Comics) Enchantress Eyes of the Adversary Suicide Squad.jpg|Enchantress (DC Extended Universe) can transform humans into Eyes of the Adversary. The_Order_of_the_Sword.png|The Order of the Sword (Devil May Cry 4) use the Ascension Ceremony to turn their members into angelic-looking demons. Molag Bal Elder Scrolls concept.jpg|Molag Bal (The Elder Scrolls series) created vampirism by raping Lamae Beolfag, cursing her with unlife in the process. Fal'cie Eden.png|fal'Cie (Final Fantasy XIII) can give humans the brand of a l'Cie, granting them magical powers, but with the progressive development into either a crystalline form or a monstrous, mutated Cie'th. Night King Game of Thrones.jpg|As the leader of the White Walkers, The Night King (Game of Thrones) can raise vast armies of wights with minimal effort, and turning humans into White Walkers with his magic. KFP3-promo-kai.jpg|Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) can use his control over chi to create Jombies. Conversion Resurrection.jpg|Kain (Legacy of Kain; in the center) resurrected the Sarafan Inquisitors, the mightiest vampire hunters in Nosgoth's history, turning them into the greatest heralds of his vampiric empire. Dormmamu.jpg|Dormammu (Marvel Comics) can transform others into demonic entities with his control over magic. Marvel Zombies 4 Vol 1 1 page 17 Samuel Barone (Earth-616).jpg|Samuel Barone/Black Talon (Marvel Comics) uses voodoo to create zombies. Sersi Marvel Comics Circe.jpg|Sersi (Marvel Comics) has transformed people into animals through magic. LeChuck Monkey Island.png|As a master of voodoo, LeChuck (Monkey Island series) can use it to turn others into undead. Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat).png|As a master of necromancy, Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat) can turn the dead into revenants or even de-roboticize them to do so with his Netherrealm magik. Shalltear Bloodfallen.jpg|Shalltear Bloodfallen (Overlord Maruyama) Potc calypso.jpg|Calypso (Pirates of the Caribbean series) can use her magic to transform beings into different forms, such as reversing Hector Barbossa's undead state and turning Davy Jones into a monster. 180px-Dr._Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) can turn others into frogs through his magic. MuurTalisman-SWKOTOR26.jpg|The Muur Talisman (Star Wars Legends) is a sith artificial that transforms all non-force sensitive beings into mindless Rakghouls through dark side alchemy. Markofcain.jpg|When its bearer dies, the Mark of Cain (Supernatural) resurrects them, while transforming their soul into a demon.... Demon Dean Supernatural.gif|...such as Dean Winchester... Spn Cain.png|....and Cain. ArthasPose.jpg|As the Lich King, Arthas Menethil (World of Warcraft) could turn even the living directly into undead with his magic. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Transmutation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries